Comme Tonton
by J.smaug
Summary: OS/ Un petit passage de la vie de Rosie Watson, et son oncle préféré Sherlock Holmes.


Cet OS était posté auparavant sur un autre compte (Celui de Orosei)J'ai décidé d'ouvrir mon compte X). J'avais reçu un très gentil com que j'ai gardé et que je poste ici.

Olympiie : Super OS ! J'ai adoré la petite trooooop choupinou ! Peut tu écrire quand Sherlock se réveille et vois sa Niece comme ça ? Te plait, te plait, te plait...  
Merci et sinon continue à écrire. Cette petite me fais vraiment sourire.

Moi : Merciiiii X) Une suite ! Pourquoi pas je vais y réfléchir.

 **Si tu n'as pas vu la saison 4 je te déconseille de lire. Il y a un léger mais, vraiment tout mini truc qui pourrais te faire penser que ! XD  
**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

 **Comme Tonton**

Il était tôt ce matin-là quand des pas ressemblant à un troupeau de buffles résonnaient dans l'escalier. Des pas, malgré tout, trop légers pour appartenir à un adulte.

\- Mamie Hudson ils dorment ! Cria une petite voix qui fit éruption dans le salon du 221B Baker Street.

En effet, Sherlock était étalé de tout son long sur le canapé, son manteau lancé négligemment sur la table basse. John lui était affalé sur son fauteuil, toujours vêtu de sa veste comme s'il avait voulu se poser cinq minutes mais que, terrassé par la fatigue, il s'était finalement endormi. Madame Hudson arriva à son tour sur le palier du salon.

\- Misère, ils ont encore du rentrer tard… Déplora Madame Hudson.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont résolu l'affaire ! Dit la Fillette, un grand sourie plaqué sur le visage.

Son père lui avait expliqué que Tonton Sherlock et lui aidaient la police à mettre en prison les méchantes personnes. Et elle, elle était contente quand ils avaient trouvé le méchant, car cela voulait dire que son père et elle, ils auraient une journée rien qu'à eux. Et pendant cette journée, elle avait le droit de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle était encore plus heureuse quand son oncle participait à cette journée.

\- Tu leur demanderas mais, là il faut les laisser dormir. Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! Fit Madame Hudson en redescendant.

La fillette acquiesça mais, n'en fit rien. Elle avait bien plus important à faire : partir à la recherche de son doudou. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé hier soir alors elle s'était contenté de son doudou de secours. Identique à l'autre mais, ce n'était pas pareil. Même si son Tonton lui avait maintes fois répété qu'ils étaient identiques, et que c'était stupide d'en préférer un plutôt que l'autre. Il avait beau être très intelligent, comme disait son papa elle, elle le trouvait un peu bête parfois. Son papa, lui, comprenait. D'abord, c'est sa maman qui lui avait offert ce doudou. Enfin elle, elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit. Et puis, il avait une odeur particulière. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été aspergé, par son oncle, d'une substance étrange dont l'odeur avait persisté même après le lavage.

Pour l'instant la seule question qui préoccupait la fillette, c'était bien de trouver un moyen pour récupérer son doudou dans tout le bazar de l'appartement. Même elle, du haut de ses 4 ans, trouvait que là, c'était devenu vraiment invivable. Elle pensait un instant à réveiller son Tonton pour qu'il retrouve son doudou. Lui, il retrouvait toujours tout mais, elle y renonça. Elle allait le retrouver toute seul comme le ferait son tonton.

C'est par un bruit sourd que John se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant immédiatement la source de ce bruis. Et ce qu'il vit lui étira un grand sourire.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

La petite blonde sursauta à son tour, n'aillant pas vu, ni entendu son père se lever. Bien trop absorbée par sa tâche.

\- Ba, je cherche mon doudou ! Dit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Élémentaire mon cher Watson. Et c'est donc pour cela que sa fille arborait le manteau et le célèbre couvre-chef de Sherlock.

\- Aller viens, on va réveiller tonton pour qu'il nous aide à chercher.

\- Oh oui ! Fit-elle en avançant tant bien que mal vers le canapé.

Réveiller Sherlock était un acte risqué mais, contrairement à lui, sa fille ne risquait pas grand-chose. Quoique du coup, c'est quand même sur lui qu'il se vengera… Qu'importe, il voulait absolument voir la réaction de son ami en voyant la petite vêtue ainsi.

 **Fin**


End file.
